


Time Stands Still

by AllyGLovesYou (AlyGLovesYou)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyGLovesYou/pseuds/AllyGLovesYou
Summary: She was late. Again. Luck was never on Patience's side. Between her alarm clock not going off because apparently it was set to P.M. despite triple checking it was A.M., her car not starting, forcing her to call a taxi, who somehow got lost on the way to her house, and then immediately after, getting into traffic because of a car pile up or something or another. When she finally gets to her job at the CCPD as their emergency dispatcher, she hoped that she got to see the cute guy that works in forensics with Julian. Maybe luck will finally be on her side. Or maybe when she locks eyes with the cute forensic scientist, time will just slow down.





	

I need either a BETA or a Co-Author. If you are interested please comment below or message my Tumblr, A-Rainbow-Named-Ally.tumblr.com.  
Requirements for both Beta and Co-Author  
~Must have a Gmail, and access to Google Docs. This is where the majority of our interactions will occur concerning the story

Requirements for BETAS:  
~Be able to provide constructive criticism.  
~Passion for the writing process  
~Good grammar (I use Grammarly for a chunk of my main writing, but it helps to have a person edit grammar also)

Requirements for Co-Author  
~At least one fanfiction already written.  
*If you're in the process of writing one, it must be more than 3/4 completed unless you feel like you can handle writing two fanfictions at the same time.  
~Good Grammar (Again I use Grammarly, but it helps if a person has good grammar, to begin with)  
~Must be able to make compromises plot wise.  
*I may have a vision for the story, and you may have a different vision, you must be able to compromise and either combine our visions or decide which is better  
~All around nice person

I really appreciate it if you take the time to apply and I'll see you soon!


End file.
